The Painful Truth
This is the sixth episode of the Clix Fashionistas series. Previously on Clix Fashionistas: Now that Aira knows that the Hex Sisters are after. It's up to her and her friends to keep Magix safe.Matt gave Aira an invitation for an occasion. Previous: Beach Party Next: Trauma and Chaos Synopsis One morning the Clix were at class learning about Teleportation. " Now, who wants to try teleporting?" asked Miss Griselda. No one seemed to respond. "Okay, I guess I have to choose a student myself." Every one crossed their fingers hoping for the best. "Hmmm, Rubelia! " she said and Ruby jumped up all nervous. " Come and try teleporting just across the room. " Ruby walked up to the front of the class. And right at the moment, the bell rang. "Phew, " said Ruby. " Saved by the bell." Every one walked out of class. "Hey, Matt gave me an invitation to a show at Red Fountain tomorrow." said Aira informing her friends. "Great, I'm happy for you guys. You're getting along well." said Lilliana. Aira smiled at her. " Anyone know where Ruby is?" asked Nancy. And right at the moment, Ruby came along. She was panting heavily. "I..." she took a deep breath. " I just collected tickets to a movie from Delphine. Do you guys wanna go?" asked Ruby. "At what time does it primere?" asked Lilliana. " 8 pm." "I'll be back from the gym at 5:00, so okay." "Oh! " said Felicia. " I'm working on a project with my Golden orchids. I want to see if it's a cure to some illnesses." She took off to her dorm room. The afternoon passed by slowly and the sun set gently... "Hey girls, it's only an hour before we go off to the cinema. Let's go get ready! " said Ruby and all of the Fashionistas were off to dress up. Suddenly, from one of the rooms, Aira ran out. "Ruby! Help. I have a serious color problem. " said Aira and she went to Ruby's room. "Which colour looks better on me, teal or lavender? " " I don't know. Try lavender." " Okay, thanks. " They all dressed up and in a jiffy were out to the cinema. "Tickets here!" said a young looking man dressed up in a regular pair of pants and a plain t-shirt. The girls walked up to him and collected they gave their tickets. "Oo, I just can't wait." said Ruby smiling alot much than usual. The girls walked into the cinema and sat attheir respective seats and in two minutes the movie was on screen. Hours passed by and the movie was over. The girls went back to Alfea all yawning and drowsy.They went up to their rooms and lay flat on their beds. Aira yawned, "Good night, girls..." she said and it was lights out for the Clix. Next morning at Alfea, the Clix were up chatting about style... "...French manicure always goes with everything." said Felicia always in her plain everyday-girl fashion. " Oh I'm gonna be late for Matt's show! " said Aira all panicked. "Bye girls. " she said and she took her invitation and left. Minutes later, Aira arrived at Red Fountain. "Are you here for the show ma'am." asked a young man. "Yeah..." He collected her invitation and ticked it with a permanent marker then gave it back to her. " Aira walked into the school and moved to the field. It was nicely arranged and adorned for the competition. The field was getting full so she sat down while she still could. In ten minutes time, the field was full and the competition was about to begin.Just then, a young lady with dark hair and tan skin sat next to her. "Hello..." she said. "Hi!" Aira replied. "I'm Irma of Imperium." "It's an honour to meet you." She's nice with a sassy twist and a diva attitude. Aira thought. "So who are you here for?" "I'm here for Matt." "Oh! So am I. I'm his fiancée. " Irma seemed excited. "Oh.... I'm his friend..." Aira was heartbroken. She wanted to leave but couldn't. The sword fighting took place. Then the dragon taming and wind riding. Matt was participating in wind riding. There was a break interval after wind riding. This was Aira's time to leave. As she headed toward the gate, Matt ran up to her and grabbed her by the waist. She pushed him away. "Hey! What's wrong? " he asked. "Really you wanna know what's wrong? " Aira asked in a calm voice. "Fine I'll tell you what's wrong. You asked me out. I agreed because I thought you really care. I fell for you but not anymore." She paused. Tears came to her eyes. "Aira what are you talking about? " "Your betrothed to someone. Irma." Matt looked blank although there was a twinkle of worry in his eyes. "Why? Matt why did you have to lie this whole time." She couldn't talk anymore, she was crying. Matt held her hand. Tight. "Aira, Irma doesn't mean anything to me. It's anarranged engagement." She looked him in the eye. "Yeah, I bet it is. " She walked away. While at Alfea... Aira walked into the dorm room. Ruby hugged her. "How was it?" she asked. "Heartbreaking..." "Awww, Aira what happened." She breathed in. "Matt's engaged." Category :Princess Aisha Category:Clix Fashionistas Category:Episodes